


I Could Not Kiss Just Regress

by classicasshole



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Kid Fic, Kid!Credence, M/M, grumpy!graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9489638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classicasshole/pseuds/classicasshole
Summary: *Fic is uncompleted, a final summary chapter has been added*Graves has been rescued after his imprisonment and torture at the hands of Grindlewald. He is leading the manhunt for the dark wizard when he is forced to care for and protect a vulnerable, de-aged Credence.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> kid!fic yay
> 
> Graves is quite grumpy and a workaholic but not a bad guy I hope he doesn't come across as too horrible!
> 
> comments and kudos always welcome :)))

"I have no wish to see the boy."

"You need to face this sir." Tina pleads.

"I don't need to do anything. And you will do well to remember that Goldstein." Graves' snaps.

"He's hurting and confused."

"And you think I can help with that! Seeing me will only confuse him more. That bastard wore my face and manipulated him. No, the sooner Scamander can rid the Barebone child of the obscurus the sooner he can return to No-Maj society."

"What, but Credence is a wizard!"

"He is a bastardized version of one. And once the obscurus is removed he will be no better than a squib. Don't look at me like that Tina he will never fit in with us. He has zero knowledge of our culture, of our history. The fact that he was raised to hate us means if he joins us he will end up hating himself. Its cruel. Help him then let him go to find his way in the No-Maj world, it’s for the best."

"You underestimate him. He is capable of learning. And you have no right to deny him his birth right."

"I didn't! That fanatical woman denied him. It’s too late to reverse the damage that has been done to him." Graves says through gritted teeth, trying to keep from shouting at the stubborn witch in front of him.

"You don't know that!" she screeched.

"Enough. I don't have the energy or the desire to fight with you on this. Do what you want with the boy but I will have no part in it."

"I never took you for a coward sir but hiding from Credence is truly pathetic" and with that Tina turns and quickly leaves the ward not wanting to hear her bosses reply.

Graves scowls after the young Auror. He is right, the boy's involvement in their society would do him more damage, he has come into this too late. Better for him to try his hand in the No-Maj world than fail in the wizarding world. If only Tina and that damn magizoologist could see that. They call his practical thinking cruel but they will end up crushing the boys hopes in the long run.

His time in the hospital so far has been tedious. Confined to his bed he has had to suffer through well-wishers, and the constant presence of medi-wizards. One does not have to be a legilimens to know many of the well wishes are less than heartfelt. And the constant hovering by the medi-wizards is beyond irritating. Graves knows he is not the warmest of people and it doesn't bother him that his ordeal has not caused a larger outpouring of grief. One does not become the Director of Magical Security and head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, as well as a top Auror, by being soft and cuddley. He is more than happy to remain isolated if it means that he is better equipped to save people. Auror like Tina Goldstein are necessary, their compassion balances nicely with Graves' practicality, but they will never be head of either department. Graves knows what’s best for the wizarding world and its security and he knows whats best for the obscurial and that is to remain separate from the society that would surely shun him.

Never one for excessive introspection Graves despises the free time he has while in the hospital. His mind drifts to the damage Grindlewald has wrought, specifically to the Barebones child. He immediately cuts off this line of thinking once he begins to feel an inkling of guilt. Graves has no reason to feel guilty. He was bleeding out in a hole in the ground while the boy was running around as Grindlewald's personal lackey, he thinks unkindly. The weakness displayed by the boy irritates Graves. That kind of naivety is unfathomable and is inexcusable in his mind. 

Picquery stops by to discuss going forward. "You will be out of action for several more weeks, maybe even a few months." It is clear she is irritated by his current state. They always were alike in their brusqueness. "While you can't work in the field you will oversee operations and investigations from your desk. We can't wait around forever."

"I would hardly call 6 days in hospital, forever Madam President." he says archly.

"Grindlewald is out there, emboldened by his escape and our subsequent humiliation. You may still be recovering but you are needed. Do you think you are unable to read reports and direct investigations from an armchair?"

"No Madam President but time is needed for some healing. And I have been meeting with my Aurors already in this ward." He will not let her steamroll him and dismiss the work he has already done. "I will be conducting the manhunt from my house. Goldstein will be my go between and will report to my office."

"Goldstein is preoccupied with the obscurial."

"She is an Auror and my subordinate. If she wants to avoid demotion again she will resume her regular work. Let Scamander deal with the obscurial." Picquey stares him down, he may be bedridden but he will not bend to this woman "And why is he still alive? Last I heard you ordered his execution. Why the change of heart?"

"The boy does not pose an immediate threat and Scamander believes he can safely remove the obscurus."

"And it wouldn't look good for you if you were to order the execution of a nineteen-year-old."

"Elections are next year" she shrugs as if that explains it all, and perhaps it does. Seraphina is not just a formidable witch but a great politician. Some say too authoritarian in her leadership but that's what America needs right now in this climate, at least Graves thinks so.

 

XXX

 

The rest of his evening is spent devising how he will organise and command his Aurors from his home. Provisions will have to be made and a room converted to act as HQ. He drifts off but he is restless, being weaned off the sleeping draught. He wakes in the early hours to see a figure in his doorway, staring at him. The figure makes no move to leave though Graves is now awake. "Who are you and what do you want?" He demands pointing his wand at the intruder. Still the shadowed figure makes no move to leave or attack.

Graves and the figure stay in a kind of standoff for a drawn-out moment until Scamander appears in the doorway. "Apologies Director. Credence come on you shouldn't be wandering this late."

Graves blanches. He lights up the room and gets a good look at the obscurial. He is tall, dark hair, extremely pale. There are heavy bags under his eyes. Wounds litter his face and neck. His forearms are heavily bandaged. Graves' Aurors had tried their utmost to kill him after all. He looks painfully thin, the hospital gown hanging off him, even the lanky Scamander dwarfs him with his bulk. The boy doesn't move and Graves does not lower his wand. After a few tugs on his arm the boy silently follows the red head out into the hall. Its only then that Graves realises his heart thudding painfully in his chest. He was right to tell Tina he should stay away from the obscurial. His presence would likely set it off again. Graves tries to get some rest but the hollow, lifeless look in the boy's eyes haunts his mind.

 

XXX

 

He limps out of his fire place four days later. They had wanted to keep him for further observation but the President had deemed it unnecessary. The living room he stepped into was in disarray but he was prepared for it. Grindlewald had periodically stayed in Graves' apartment as far as anyone could tell. Graves had allowed a team of his Aurors to scan the apartment and remove any threats left by the dark wizard but Graves had insisted on cleaning up himself. He did not want people sifting through his belongings, even if they were his colleagues. The cleaning exhausted him, the setting up of a HQ for the manhunt could wait until tomorrow.

Graves was glad to have chosen Tina as his liaison with the office. For some reason he was comfortable with her in his house and their meetings were always quick and to the point, no superfluous discussions. This probably had something to do with her still being angry about his dismissal of the obscurial. As long as she did her job well Graves didn't care how Tina felt about it. 

"There have been numerous sightings of Grindlewald up and down the east coast and some in the interior states. Its taking a lot of time to sort through them all to see which ones could be genuine."

"Get admin staff from other offices to sort through tips, my Aurors shouldn't be wasting time sorting through letters. And set up a meeting with the Atlanta and Miami offices. I want all of us to be on the same page, not making idiotic mistakes because of crossed owls."

"Sir, Auror Melville has apologised for the incident in Jacksonville he-"

"I don't care how many times he apologises, him and that Florida Auror cost us a solid lead because of bad communication. Set up the meeting."

"Yes sir. Is that all?"

"Yes." He dismissed her with a wave of his hand. Graves' sensed Tina would not keep silent on the subject of the obscurial for much longer. He could feel a headache forming behind his eyes at the thought of the stubborn Auror. Pouring himself a fire whisky Graves settles in his study and looks over the map that is tracking the more likely sightings of Grindlewald. 

After staring at the map until his eyes became unfocused Graves writes a note to Tina informing her he will be at MACUSA tomorrow for the meeting. He couldn't keep staring at the walls in his apartment it was driving him crazy.

 

XXX

 

He has to walk with a cane for the foreseeable future as his damned leg slowly heals. The medi-wizards were hesitant to try too much on it, preferring it to heal in its own time. Graves could be patient but this was painful and inconvenient and his temper was shorter than usual. 

He held the meeting with the heads of the east coast offices in his own office with only Tina from his team present. He was coming to reply heavily on the witch and he wasn't too pleased with that. The bureaucratic quagmire they were facing caused Graves to snap several times at the other Aurors heads. He knew Picquery would not make exemptions for them but he felt like going to her office and demanding it anyway. Cohesion was impossible between the different groups of east coast Aurors and Grindlewald was exploiting that fact with embarrassing ease. Tina was able to smooth things over and organise a meeting between the Aurors themselves rather than the heads to see if a solution could be reached. 

Graves leaned back in his chair once the meeting finished, feeling like nothing had been accomplished. He sensed Tina still in the room "What?" he asks gruffly.

"Newt hasn't made much progress with extracting the obscurus but because Credence is in a better environment he is not having any outbursts." Graves doesn't hear a question so doesn't respond. "Credence's power is immense. To have survived so long with the obscurus and to have some control over it-"

"Is there a point Tina?" he snaps.

"He needs to overcome what was done to him. Obviously he can't get closure with Grindlewald but maybe meeting you can help him move past this."

"I had no hand in the boy's manipulation. You can take some polyjuice potion and in my form you can talk to him."

"Why are you so afraid to meet him?" she demands.

"Tread carefully Ms. Goldstein. I am your superior and you will watch how you talk to me. The boy so easily manipulated, will not get any closure from me because it is not me he wants it is Grindlewald."

"But-"

"But nothing. I have more important things to do than comfort a pathetic, wretched child. Like catch the man who imprisoned and tortured me for 4 months. You seem to forget that it was not only the obscurial that Grindlewald broke. Now get out, you have work to do." His patience was wearing thinner by the day with her. 

 

XXX

 

It was two more weeks of chasing cold leads until a breakthrough. A follower of Grindlewald's had been apprehended. He wasn't a fanatic, willing to die for the cause. No he was much more sensible and in exchange for a lesser sentence they got some valuable intelligence. Graves knew he could not risk sending all of his Aurors out on this mission so he left a skeleton crew in New York. He was in communication with Tina who was leading the group to Louisiana. Everyone was on high alert. As his Aurors entered the house they believed Grindlewald was hiding in Graves was deafened by screaming and alarm bells. He jumped up, injured leg be damned, thinking someone had gotten through his wards, but his apartment was empty. He checked in with his Aurors but they were unharmed, searching what appeared to be an abandoned house. The noise had not lessened and Graves realised it was coming from inside his head. He concentrated reaching out for the source. It was Queenie Goldstein! Grindlewald was attacking and she was mentally calling out for help. Graves immediately called his Aurors back and alerted the ones who had remained in New York. He apparated into the Goldstein apartment. It was chaos. Over a dozen bodies crammed into the tiny apartment, hexes bouncing off walls, wards going off shrilly. Graves caught sight of several magical beasts in the fray as well. He caught a glimpse of white hair and chalky skin disapparating. One of his Aurors, Macmillan, tried to grab Grindlewald and side along but got splinched. 

After Grindlewald escape Graves assessed the scene. Two Aurors had been stupified but had regained consciousness. Macmillan was taken to hospital immediately; his arm would have to be regrown. Other than that, no serious injuries. Queenie was shaking while Tina fixed her a calming draught. "What happened?" Tina threw him a look but he had no time for courtesy. Grindlewald had been here! "Why was he after you?" Queenie looked up at that "It wasn't me he was after."

"Oh god, Credence!" Tina's hands flew to her mouth in shock. At the same time Scamander climbed out of his damned suitcase. "We have a problem" he says calmly. 

"What are either of you hurt" Tina's eyes searching for any sign of injury.

"No but-" as Newt spoke another person climbed out of the case. A small child with dark hair and darker eyes stands in the apartment, a dirty, oversized work-shirt pooling at his feet.

"Credence?" Tina whispers in horror.

"I don't know what Grindlewald was attempting, I don't know if this is what he intended." Newt says perplexed. They stand and stare at the little boy, who could be no older than 5. Newt kneels down to be eye level with the boy. "Credence do you know who I am?" The child nods. "Do you know who you are?" Another nod. "Do you remember the things that have happened recently?" Again confirmation. Newt stands up and address the adults in the room "Why would Grindlewald de-age Credence but leave him with his memories intact? It doesn't make sense."

"Maybe he hadn't intended to de-age him?" Tina suggested.

"No Grindlewald wouldn't make a mistake like that. He most likely thought a young obscurial would be easier to control and be less of a threat to him since now he is not allied with it anymore." Graves says, mind going a mile a minute trying to figure out Grindlewald's intentions. "Grindlewald will lie low for the next few days to avoid detection. Tina, tomorrow lead a thorough search of the house in Louisiana see if anything was left behind. Then join me in interviewing the supporter who gave us the information, he may have been in on the plan. I'm going to inform the President of the situation now. If anyone needs me I'll be at MACUSA. Scamander make sure nothing got out of your case, that is the last thing we need right now." he gives the orders and prepares to disapparate when Queenie speaks up "What about Credence?" The boy is still standing there, face expressionless.

"You mind him for the moment. Tomorrow I will send someone from MACUSA to take him into protective custody."

"No."

"Excuse me Mr. Scamander?"

"He maybe a child but Credence is aware of what is going on. You can't just take him away from where he has been living these past few weeks."

"He is not safe here and we cannot risk Grindlewald capturing the obscurial. And no! Tina cannot stay and protect him she is needed elsewhere." He says before Tina can cut in. "Everybody knows what they need to do tonight so get to it!" 

He disapparates from the Goldstein apartment and to his MACUSA office. He is greeted by the sight of a furious looking President Picquery. "Good evening Madam President."

"What the hell happened?"

"While my Aurors were scattered Grindlewald attacked here in New York. No deaths. But the obscurial has been de-aged." He reports succinctly.

Picquery turns a dark shade of purple, livid, "What?" she hisses.

"He is currently in the care of Queenie Goldstein and Newt Scamander, he will be transferred to MACUSA protective custody tomorrow ASAP."

"No"

"I beg your pardon"

"No, you will take custody of the obscurial."

"With all due respect Madam Pres-"

"Director Graves. If Grindlewald gets his hands on the obscurial we won't be able to cover up the damage like last time. The Statute of Secrecy will be broken and I will not allow that to happen under my presidency. You will protect the obscurial. And prevent Grindlewald from getting it by any means necessary. Do you understand."

"You would have me kill a child?"

"If necessary. Grindlewald would kill it anyway after unleashing the obscurus. It is your job as Director to protect wizard-kind no matter how distasteful you think your orders are."

"I wouldn't be protecting the boy, who is a wizard."

"He's a squib-"

"We don't know that for su-"

"You have your orders Graves. Collect the child from the Goldsteins."

They stood staring at each other for a long moment. Graves could feel his respect for Picquery slipping. Her preoccupation with politics at a time like this was disconcerting. When he was sure there was no more to be said he walked to the fireplace and made his way back to the Goldstein's apartment. 

 

XXX

 

Tina, Queenie and Newt are still up when Graves arrives in the apartment. Tina and Newt are in the kitchen preparing a late supper while Queenie is sitting with the sullen looking child in her lap. "What are you doing here?" Tina asks. She adds a "sir" on quickly. 

"The president has entrusted me with the protection of the obscurial." From the looks on their faces they are as happy about that as he is. "If you can feed him here and then I'll take him back to my apartment, I don't have much food."

"You can't be serious?" Tina is incredulous.

"Careful Tina!" he warns. "The President was adamant I take him-"

"Why!?" Tina again butting in.

"I don't know, she doesn't walk me through her thought process."

"Enough!" its Queenie this time. "Credence will eat and then go with Mister Graves, ok sweetie?" The child gives no indication he has heard her. "I can bring some food over tomorrow and keep him occupied while you work and Tina will be stopping in throughout the day to report in to you so she can keep an eye on Credence as well." Tina nods emphatically.

Graves turns to Newt "How dangerous is the obscurus, has that shrunk as well?" he asks eyeing the child warily.

"I have no idea, nothing like this has ever happened before! Credence as an adult had some control over it. As a child...it will be impossible to tell until..."

"Until it’s too late" Graves finishes. He sighs and sits heavily in a chair across from the boy. "We need to find Grindlewald quickly and somehow force him to reverse his spell." Every adult in the room knew how unlikely that scenario is but dared not upset the child for fear of the obscurus. 

They ate in silence and all too soon it was time for Graves to take the boy. Credence went quietly, little shoulders hunched and head bowed. Too timid to throw a tantrum. When they arrived in Graves' apartment he stood still in the middle of the living room, waiting for instruction. Graves had no reference for this situation. He only saw his nieces and nephews once a year, if he made it family Christmas dinner at all. "Follow me" he said gruffly. He led the boy to the guest room, then he went to his wardrobe and shrunk several items of clothing. He left the pile of close on a chair next to the bed where the boy now sat. He summoned a glass of water, then silence fell. "I will be in my room or in the living room working. There are magical wards protecting the house, very few people can get in. This is the safest place for you to be right now." The child continued to stare silently at him, it was unnerving. "Queenie will be here tomorrow morning with food. The bathroom is through the door opposite this room. Well, goodnight then." Its awkward. Graves leaves the door ajar so the boy doesn't feel trapped. This night has turned into a nightmare. 

Graves goes to his liquor cabinet and pulls out the fire whisky. He'll need to stock up soon if this living arrangement is to continue he thinks. He sits on the couch staring blankly at the wall sipping at his drink. He is stuck with a mute five-year-old, who may or may not remember a man wearing Graves' face emotionally manipulating him. Graves put his drink down and buries his head in his hands. His mind wanders back to his talks with Tina about the obscurial. No matter what Tina thinks Graves is not a coward. He honestly does believe that him being around the boy will do more damage than good, potentially triggering him. And for all his gruff exterior he wishes no harm on Credence and no matter what Picquery orders Graves will not kill him. He gets up slowly ready for bed, thinking about how tomorrow is a new day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graves isn't the hardass he seems to be

He wakes before the sun is up. It is too early for him to have woken naturally. Its then that Percival hears a quiet whimper. He had left the doors to his and Credence's rooms open so he hears every distressed noise the boy makes. Unable to listen to the pitiful sounds any longer Graves goes to the boy. Standing over the small, prone form Graves hesitates, unsure how to proceed. He has never comforted a child before. He gently shakes Credence, noting how fragile and breakable the tiny shoulder is underneath his hand. "Credence, wake up, you're safe. Its me, Mr. Graves. Wake up." Graves finds himself staring into those dark, haunting eyes, somehow sadder now that they belong to a child. Credence makes no noise, just stares up at Percival for a long moment. Very slowly Graves reaches out and places his palm on the boys head, just resting it there. After another long pause the boy dives into Graves, burying his face into the man's stomach, tiny fists clenched around his night shirt. Graves can hear small distressed noises and can feel dampness spreading on his shirt. Credence is trying to cry as quietly as possible. The realisation hits Graves. Desperate to sooth the poor child he brings both his arms around Credence and wraps him up tightly, hoping he is not doing more harm than good. Credence calms down after a few minutes. As he draws away, Graves can see his puffy eyes and blotchy face, Credence is hiccuping slightly. Unsure what to do now Graves quickly comes up with a plan. Mustering as much non-threatening authority as he can Graves speaks "Go and clean up Credence, I've left clean clothes for you. I will be out in the kitchen. It is too early for Ms Goldstein to be over but I think we could both do with some food. Go along now."

Once washed and changed Graves begins preparing a basic breakfast, scrambled eggs and toast. He makes coffee and quickly determines that the young Credence should probably drink tea instead. The little boy walks hesitantly into the kitchen. Standing to the side quietly, afraid of drawing any attention to himself. When Percival finally coaxes Credence to sit at the table the boy does not move just stares at the meager spread. "Take your fill Credence, I made more than enough for the two of us." Graves wonders if he will get used to that empty stare coming from a 5 year old, probably not. When he still makes no move Graves patience snaps. He heavily butters a slice of toast and serves a decent amount of eggs. He deposits it in front of Credence and waits. He tries to force the boy to eat through the intensity of his stare but Credence is not making eye contact. Graves realises he only has a tiny inkling of the pain and suffering Credence has suffered. To be so meek, so fearful that he won't even eat though clearly hungry. Swallowing down his his pity all Graves says is "Its not a trick Credence. You can eat as much as you like, you will not be punished" he adds as an after thought "Its is also fine if you do not clear your plate, only eat what you can." With that Graves tucks into his own meal. It takes Credence another minute or two of assessing Graves that he finally decides the man isn't setting him up for failure. Bowing his head Credence says a quick grace and then descends upon his plate. Devouring everything with alarming speed. Graves is afraid to scare the boy or make him feel as though he has done something wrong so he remains silent and just watches as the quiet little boy he knows eat with such ferocity. 

Graves leaves Credence in the kitchen watching with fascination as the plates wash and dry themselves. Percival attempts to get some work done before Queenie arrives to check up on them. He is distracted from a report when he feels the lightest of dips in the couch. Credence is sitting at the other end, his little legs stretched out in front of him. He is looking over the pages spread out over the table and floor. "This is the most recent information we have gathered about Grindlewald." Graves doesn't know why he is speaking to Credence, he is unsure if the child even understands, but something inside of Graves is sure that Credence is aware of things. "I am heading the man-hunt but as I am still recovering from my imprisonment I am doing it from home. Ridiculous if you ask me" he mutters more to himself that last bit, why is he telling these things to a child?

Instead of reading reports Graves watches Credence from the corner of his eye. He is staring intently at something on the table. "You can have a look." Graves cringes when Credence flinches at his sudden words. "Whatever it is that has caught your attention on the table." As he expects Credence doesn't move. Graves pretends to go back to reading reports, keeping an eye on the child. Ever so slowly Credence clambers down from the couch and picks up a piece of paper from the mess on the table. He just stares at it in wonder. It hits Graves then, the boy has never seen moving pictures, of course! He is engrossed in watching as Credence traces the moving figures, more delicately than a 5 year old should. Percival is so caught up in observing this moment the appearance of Queenie and Tina Goldstein from his fire place has him reaching for his wand ready to attack before he realises what he is doing.

"Forgot we were coming sir?" Tina says archly. Graves merely scowls in response. Credence is watching the exchange with those intelligent eyes, Graves notes he still has the picture in his little hands.

"I prepared us a basic breakfast but that was several hours ago, Queenie if you would?"

"Of course. Credence would you like to help me in the kitchen?" She squats down to ask. When she gets a tentative nod she offers her hand. Strangely Credence looks to Graves, who gives an encouraging nod. Credence takes the offered hand and the two disappear into the kitchen.

"How is he?" Tina asks.

"Fine. Any news on Grindlewald?" 

"Since 6 hours ago?"

"Yes. And cut the sarcasm."

"Nothing new but I am talking with Aurors from Tennessee and Kentucky about potential back up along the east coast if Grindlewald does make an apperance."

"Good." he grunts, examining a recent memo, he can feel Tina's eyes on him.

"How is he?" she repeats.

"About as good as an abused obscurial can be. What do you want Tina! He's never going to be jumping around the house and doing cartwheels."

"Maybe its better if he stays as he is, gets a second chance at a childhood." Graves isn't sure if she is talking to him or just thinking out loud.

"There are too many unknown variables. The obscurus for one. And Grindlewald. MACUSA."

"He needs a break, Merlin knows he's never had one in his miserable life!" she looks ready to cry and Graves cannot handle another person crying in his house before 8 o'clock in the morning. 

"He is safe here for now Tina. He is getting a reprieve of sorts."

"You know what I mean."

"Yes I do" he sighs "And we both know its not going to happen, so get it together and focus."

"Second breakfast is ready" Queenie calls from the kitchen, saving them from the conversation.

Credence is already seated, he has flour on his nose and cheek. While not smiling he does seem lighter than before. "Credence was a great help" Queenie beams at him. The boy blinks owlishly in response.

"Well thank you Credence it looks wonderful" Tina gushes. Credence ducks his head, a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

They eat in semi-amiable silence. Credence does not wolf his food this time, obviously more at ease now than earlier this morning.

The sisters soon leave for work but not before Queenie leaves them some ingredients for lunch. "Sorry boys you'll have to make it yourselves" she winks as she leaves quickly before Graves can reprimand her for calling him 'boy'.

He works throughout the morning answering memos. Credence is fascinated with the enchanted memo mice that scurry in and out of the fireplace. The boy is quiet. Even though he has nothing to do he sits patiently. It is unnerving, Percival may not know a lot about children but he knows they are supposed to be loud and boisterous. He goes to the bookcase that takes up an entire wall of the sitting room. He chooses one he knows has a lot of moving pictures. He hands it to Credence wordlessly and goes back to work. Next time he looks over Credence's little mouth is hanging open and his eyes are following the flowing images. Graves goes returns to his work with a smile on his lips.  
_______________________________________________________

Queenie left instructions for lunch, Graves isn't sure if he should be greatful or insulted. Without prompting Credence follows him to the kitchen and watches him expectantly. Graves can't help but find Credence's fascination with even the most mundane magical tasks endearing. While there is no smile to be seen Graves is sure the boy is enjoying himself, and that makes his heart melt. It hasn't even been a full 24 hours and already he can feel himself becoming overly fond of the child. He must remember to keep his distance and not hurt the boy. Grindlewald, wearing his face, has already done enough damage.

Credence seems to be growing more confident, or at least more comfortable around him. He puts his plate in the sink and wanders back into the sitting room before Graves is finished eating. When Graves follows 5 minutes later he smiles seeing Credence still looking at the same book. He pulls another one from the shelf and leaves it in front of the boy. Before he knows what he is doing he is ruffling the soft dark hair. Credence instinctively tenses but relaxes into the touch. After several hours of silent reading Credence reaches for the new book. He climbs up onto the couch, much closer to Graves than this morning. Percival shifts, uncrossing his legs and throws and arm over the back of the couch. Credence is tiny beside him and Graves has the urge to wrap him up and protect him. He wonders if he would have the same feelings towards adult Credence? Is it the person or is the age that brings out this side of Graves? He is brought out of his musing when he feels something hit against his side. Credence is asleep and has fallen sideways against Graves. Percival gently brushes dark hair out of the boys face, happy to see him peaceful. He gathers the tiny body up and tucks him into bed. He leaves the unfinished book on the nightstand just in case.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *beware of hand wavey explanations/solutions!

Credence sleeps through the night and well into the morning. Both Tina and Queenie coo at his sleeping form when they check up on him. Graves can't find it in himself to wake the boy, he's probably getting the first decent nights rest in Merlin knows how long. As it nears noon Graves sits with a coffee and goes over intelligence reports. He is distracted when a little figure pads into the room. Credence is rubbing his eyes and an adorable groggy expression on his cherubic face. He's dragging a soft throw blanket behind him. Without any hesitation he sits right next to Graves on the couch, burrowing into his side and wrapping the blanket around himself. The hand not holding his coffee wraps around the child securely. Credence lounges with Graves quietly, seemingly content where he is. Percival automatically begins stroking along Credence's arm and back, offering comfort and a kind touch. Credence is practically purring beside him. His little hands fiddle and play with the buttons on Graves' shirt. Forgetting the reports for the moment Graves simply sits back and enjoys the late morning with Credence in comfortable silence.

After that morning Credence takes to following Graves around the apartment. The boy loves nothing more than watching the older man perform magic. A few days into this babysitting arrangement Graves, on impulse, offers the young boy his wand. He was expecting Credence to shy away from it but the boys grabs it when offered. He swooshes the wand playfully and harmless blue sparks shoot out the end. Credence squeals in delight, a big smile spreading across his face. Graves is delighted at the display. He's never seen Credence, as an adult or child, look so happy and he has never heard him laugh. Tina's words come back to him unbidden then. Would it be better for Credence to stay as a child and grow up again but as a wizard this time? There hasn't been any appearance of the obscurus so far. Percival decides on a course of action. He is determined to seek the best help for Credence. He summons Tina for lunch.

When the three of them are seated around the table Tina looks at him expectantly. Credence is attempting to make another sandwich for himself at the table, making quite the mess. "Do you know where Newt Scamander is?" Graves gets straight to the point.

It's obvious that whatever Tina was expecting it wasn't that, she goes along with it anyway "Well since you took over watching Credence he was travelling to Japan and was causing trouble, why?"

"I think he might be able to help Credence or at the very least be able to help us figure some things out."

"How so?"

"He knows more about obscurials than anyone else. Yes Credence's current situation is unique but the point still stands. And if we are to understand the threat, if any, the obscurus poses now then he would be the best to consult."

She makes a show of mulling it over but Graves knows she will do it, any excuse to get the magizoologist back in New York, "I'll send him an owl it might be a few days before a reply though."

"That's fine but get him back here as fast as you can Tina."

They lapse into silence and watch Credence as he manages to smear jam across the table. Looking very pleased with himself. When Graves magics the mess away Credence holds out his hand for the wand. Graves hands it over, Tina makes a noise of protest but silences herself before Graves can. Again Credence enthusiastically waves the wand and yellow sparks fly from the wand. A peal of laughter fills the kitchen. If Graves wasn't so focused on the boy he would see the look of wonder and joy on Tina's face.

It is one of the best days in Graves' recent memory.  
_________________________________________________________

Newt replies that he will be back in New York in just a few days, having been kicked out of Japan and already on a boat to the west coast. Tina is visibly excited to see Newt again so soon but is apprehensive about what the Brit might find with Credence. Graves' couldn't blame her. If Sacamander has bad news about Credence's condition Graves would be crushed. He has gotten so used to the other person in house and he genuinely enjoys the company of the quiet, thoughtful boy. He wonders if the adult Credence would be the same. From what he's heard from Tina and Queenie he would be more shy and skittish. He hopes Credence's time as a child will benefit his adult self.

One morning days later, while Graves and Credence are enjoying their morning routine, quietly reading in the sitting room with tea and coffee, the lanky magizoologist unceremoniously stumbles out of the fire place. He dusts of his blue coat and spins around in an almost complete circle before facing the two people on the couch. Credence has jumped at the intrusion and his little hand was grabbing at Graves'. He held the boy's hand and rubbed soothing circles into it with his thumb. He levels a stare at the other wizard "A bit of warning next time Mr. Scamander."

"Yes, yes apologies. Hello again Credence." His frenetic energy dissipates as he approaches Credence. Newt kneels down so he is at eye level with Credence. Tina steps out of the fire place. Graves merely nods in greeting which she returns. They both watch Newt interact with Credence. Graves must admit that the other wizard is excellent with the child. He puts Credence at ease and the boy complies with everything that is asked of him. Newt takes measurements and asks for a demonstration with Graves' wand, which Credence enjoys far too much. But no one is going to hamper his enjoyment. When all is said and done all four are seated in the sitting room. Credence in Graves' lap on the sofa, Newt and Tina in separate armchairs opposite them. "What do you hope the outcome for Credence is?" Before Graves can answer Tina responds "Well there are a few different avenues we could go down. We want to know if he can be returned to his adult self, or if there he can remain as a child and grow and what the role of the obscurus will have in all of this." Newt doesn't respond immediately, brows furrowed, deep in thought. "I think..." he says slowly "the best option is for Credence to stay as a child and learn as much magic as he can. There is the possibility that we can stop the obscurus from growing in him as he is no longer repressing his magic. Once we are sure the obscurus is gone from his child form he may be powerful enough to transform himself back into his adult self." Graves is shocked. Could it be that easy? Remove the obscurus and turn him back into an adult? He hadn't dared hope for such an outcome! "Is that possible?" he chokes out, desperate to believe the British wizard. "I don't see why not. From what I can tell the obscurus has also been reduced in size and power, so if Credence can freely express his magical side then the obscurus should shrink and fade. It would have no anger or sadness to feed off of. And we know Credence is extremely powerful, if he can access that power now he should have no problem turning himself back. The key is to help him control his power before attempting anything."

"He can use my wand, there is no way he will be allowed one of his own at his current age." Credence huffs indigently at that. Face turning into an adorable pout. "Does that sound like a good plan to you?" he asks the boy. The child nods staring at Newt, showing his support for the plan.

"Excellent, then the only thing to do now is to lay low and help him develop his magic." Newt says rising from his seat. "I am staying in New York for longer this time and so I can come by if Credence needs any help."

Graves nods. Tina and Newt leave soon after, clearly wanting to spend some time together. He looks back down at Credence. "So what do you say, want to learn some magic?" Graves grins at the boys enthusiasm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to everyone who is still reading
> 
> comments and kudos always welcome ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone took me longer than usual to update sorry!!!, i had started a new fic feist! Tis a good bit raunchier than this one :p 
> 
> I have made small changes to chapter 3 as I know I made some mistakes in continuity (Newt being in New York with Credence then suddenly away) oops!! oh well its fixed, nothing major that needs to be re-read; Newt was in New York, when Graves took over babysitting Credence, Newt left but came back when asked to! Simple!! 
> 
> Sorry for the confusion, all my fics are unbeta'd can you tell? :p jk

Credence seems to want to make up for lost time. The boy has a voracious appetite, wanting to consume everything at once. Graves enforces rules and boundaries, trying to set an appropriate pace to his learning. However, it is now that Credence decides to show his newly acquired assertiveness. He will push Graves' boundaries, always wanting to practice spells for 5 more minutes, read just one more chapter of whatever text book they are reading. And Graves, the formidable Auror, Director of Magical Security and head of Magical Law Enforcement, is helpless when faced with those expressive brown eyes. Credence has him wrapped around is little finger and they both know it. Everybody who comes into contact with them knows it. Thankfully Tina keeps her mouth shut, as Graves is still her boss. Queenie's cooing and delight at their interactions is grating but Graves lets it go, she means no harm. Graves knows Scamander is aware of the unorthodox relationship between the auror and the obscurial, but he doesn't care enough to comment. Graves like the magizoologist quite a bit. 

Scamander is around the apartment a lot more than Graves thought he would be. He spends a lot of time just observing Credence as Graves teaches the boy spells. Credence adores Newt, it may not be clear to others but Graves can see how he hangs on every word the Brit says, the joy on the boy's face as he accompanies Scamander into his case to feed the animals. Graves thinks that this happy environment is helping Credence as much as, if not more, than practicing magic. Newt has noted the dwindling parasite. While still present within Credence it has shrunk even further. As Graves watches the child putter around the apartment and suitcase, relaxed and content, he remembers Tina's words; if it would be best to allow Credence to grow up naturally, experience everything he missed out on the first time. Graves believes this may be the best thing for Credence but he selfishly keeps his thoughts to himself. He has a desire to see the adult Credence. He is the only one of their little group who hasn't interacted with the older version. Newt and Tina had, for however brief a time. He did not understand where this desire came form but he could not ignore it. He wanted to know Credence, everything about him, the good and the bad. 

Graves was shocked out of his thoughts as a loud crash came from the kitchen. Credence was standing on the table while Newt was sprawled out on the floor, surrounded by broken porcelain. Graves raised his eyebrows in question, Credence simply giggled, while Scamander muttered an awkward apology. More exasperated than annoyed Graves merely shook his head and set about repairing the damage. To both men's delight the young Credence helped with the clean up and did so without a wand. "Your progress is astonishing Credence. I don't know whether it is the power of the obscurus or that you are just a natural and quick learner. At this rate it shouldn't be too long before you can change back, if you so choose." As he speaks Newt pulls out a quill and parchment and makes notes of Credence's development. 

The three of them prepare dinner, waiting for the sisters to arrive from work. When they do arrive, neither looks happy. Tina looks to Graves "President Picquery wants an update on Credence's progress, if he is still a threat to the statute of secrecy. She has requested you both come to MACUSA tomorrow for a senate hearing."

"While I have complete faith in the boy and his magic bringing him to a trial like situation in his current condition is highly inappropriate." Graves immediately argues. 

"Picquery says no excuses, tomorrow at 11:00." Tina replies apologetically. 

"She's not expecting miracles just that Credence has more control over his powers than he previously had, and he does have better control, I have the evidence right here." Newt says indicating to his copious notes. "No need to fret really." Graves wished he had the Brit's calm. Graves usually was calm in the face of stress, it was part of his job requirements. But where anything concerns Credence, good or bad, his heart beats a mile a minute. He is incapable of calm when thinking about the boy's future.   
________________________________________________________

They arrive by floo, Graves striding through the halls, projecting a menacing, protective aura. Newt, Tina and Queenie follow behind him, faces serious. Easy to miss is Credence who has a hand firmly bunched in Graves' cloak, jogging to keep up with the wizard's strides (he had refused to be carried by anyone). They all file into the chamber where the hearing will take place. It is intimidating, and while no one is on trial, it is the most appropriate place to hold this meeting. Graves can't hold it against the President for the unpleasant surroundings. The distinguished wizards that are sat, raised above them in a semi-circle mutter to one another as Credence comes into view, out from behind Graves' cloak. Percival is constantly amazed by the boy's resilience and bravery, facing this, in his current form, after everything he has suffered, he is truly astonishing. 

Once Picquery enters the proceedings are underway. "As temporary guardian of the obscurial, Credence Barebone, you, Percival Graves, are asked to present evidence to assure all present that the obscurus no longer poses an immediate threat to the statute of secrecy. This is an unofficial hearing, and the outcome is based solely on my ruling, nothing here today will be legally binding. All who are gathered here are merely witnesses to the testimony given today. Do you understand?"

"I do Madam President." He says clearly, confidently. So the only person he has to persuade today is Picquery, that is certainly achievable, especially with the help of Scamander's notes and scientific observations. 

"Then proceed." she commands imperiously. 

After the initial attack by the obscurus on New York, the host, the obscurial, was greatly diminished in power. Soon afterwords he was de-aged by Gellert Grindelwald. The combination of these two events means that the obscurus does not currently pose a threat to the statute of secrecy. On the advice of Mr. Scamander who is the leading expert on obscurials, I have been instructing Credence Barebone in magic, in an attempt to offset the early repression of his magic. This will reduce the obscurus and give Credence the ability to transform back to his adult self. I believe this is the best course of action and is the safest for the wizarding community here in New York."

"If Gellert Grindelwald gets his hands on the obscurus it will be a danger to our community, he could reveal us!" Graves doesn't see who is speaking but it sounds like Greystone, an ancient Senator whose archaic beliefs Graves has no time for. 

"The boy has the best security and Grindelwald would need his cooperation which he will not receive" he glances at Credence, who shakes his head vehemently, assuring Graves of his loyalty. The wizard has to work hard to hide a fond smile. 

"You yourself had reservations about teaching the boy, even letting him into out community did you not? Why the sudden change of heart?" Picquery questions coolly.

Graves is shocked into silence for a moment, he cannot bear to look at Credence, fearing what he might see on that expressive face. "Even I am allowed be wrong Madam President. Credence is a wizard and the people in this room, in this building myself included, failed him spectacularly multiple times. He is to be punished for our mistakes? He is a quick learner, he is adept at wandless magic and has a great desire to learn all about our culture and history. We are all a potential threat if Grindelwald manages to use the Imperius curse on us. Hell, I was a threat he used my face for months! If we are all potentially able to cause havoc on Grindelwald's behalf should we all just kill ourselves or should we fight? You cannot fairly judge the boy on hypotheticals, it is not what MACUSA is about. I will not allow it." The president raises her eyebrow at that last bit but does not rise to the bait. 

After more back and forth and input from Newt it is decided that Credence does not pose an immediate threat to the statute and the plan for him to control his magic and shrink the obscurus should go ahead as planned. Graves is expected to continue leading the manhunt simultaneously. Grumbling at the politicians Graves leads his small group out of the chamber and back to his apartment, not wanting to stay in that building any longer than necessary. The mood is tense back in the sitting room. Queenie, who obviously persuaded Abernathy for the afternoon off, is waiting for them. She clearly has trouble sorting through the sudden onslaught of thoughts. Credence sniffles and goes straight to his room, Tina looks pissed, Newt, concerned.

"I did not think the President would bring my previous statements about the boy up in front of him."

"She obviously wanted to see if she could goad him, get a reaction from the obscurus by hurting him emotionally." Tina bites out, clearly furious at the President.

Graves' own opinion of Picquery was getting lower by the hour. "I said those things to her, to you Tina, before I met him. Yes I honestly believed what I said at the time but not anymore."

Queenie spoke up then, "Maybe you should tell him that."

Without another word Graves goes to Credence's room, leaving the others behind in the sitting room. The boy is curled up on his bed, body shaking with repressed sobs. Graves kneels down beside the bed "Credence I am so very sorry. The way you have been treated, and continue to be treated by the wizarding community, is atrocious. We seem to constantly fail you." The unfairness of Credence's circumstances threatens to consume Graves, he has no idea how the boy has lived so long with the crushing injustices of his life. "I am so, so sorry Credence. Nothing I say or do will make up for what you have suffered. But I promise you now that I will protect you, with my life, if necessary, as will Tina and Queenie and Newt. I don't expect you to trust me, but I will prove it to you. We will not let you be the scapegoat for some political game. You do not deserve that." Graves has to stop, his voice is wobbling. He takes a steadying breath, collecting himself. Credence slowly rolls over so he is facing Graves. He brings a small hand up to the older man's cheek, and with a delicate finger catches a falling teardrop. Graves laughs wetly, this pitiful boy is trying to comfort him, even after Graves has let him down. He does not deserve Credence Barebone. The boy has added so much to Graves' life. The workaholic begrudgingly opened his home to the obscurial not knowing the huge impact it would have. Whether Credence grows into his adult self or remains a child Graves is determined to stay by his side, such is his devotion to his beautiful boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone is still reading this hello! and thanks! :)))))
> 
> Im on tumblr urban-caesar.tumblr.com


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm trying and get back into fic writing, I haven’t written anything in months. I started writing fic just last year when I was going through a long period of unemplyment and bad health. I stopped writing when I got a full time job and have been too busy to update any of my WIPs. I hate leaving them so I am not techinacally ‘finishing’ my WIPs but I am wrapping them up as I feel like it is unfair to you the readers to leave you hanging. 
> 
> I’ll just summerise where I was going to go with the fic (if I had a plan). And if anyone wants to take inspiration or finish the story for themselves please feel free.
> 
> (The fics I haven’t summarised I hope to actually continue when I have the time!)
> 
> I hope people aren’t too disappointed (is that arrogant to think? Like I don’t think my writing/fics are all that good compared to others!). 
> 
> Thank you to all the people who left comments and kudos on my fics even though they hadn’t been update for months. Thank you all for your patience and encouragment.
> 
> Below is the summary for where I saw this particular fic going... or not going.

Not going to lie I wrote myself into a corner with this one. I had originally hoped for a Graves/Credence ending but the amount of time Graves spent with kid!Credence the end relationship felt too creepy (also I didn’t want Graves to be seen to be grooming a young Credence). So I wasn’t sure where I wanted to go with this and so I gave up. I left this fic for so long hoping I would find inspiration but at this point I realise I can’t go any further with it. 

Sorry to disappoint anyone who may have been waiting for a continuation

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos always welcome :)))
> 
> im on tumblr at http://urban-caesar.tumblr.com/


End file.
